The Coma Dream Come True
by FreeFallAngel
Summary: When Clary Fairchild wakes up from a two month coma, she figures out that the coma dream, was right on. The Shadowhunters, the Downworlders, the demons, and Jace. All of it was real. Follow along as Clarissa gets lost into a world hidden to all. A world were she belongs. Watch as she gets to know new people, and unveils Simon's secret. As well as find her mother. Shadowworld to


**Hello my faithful Shadowhunter readers. This is FanFic #2. If you don't know what I mean, then shame. Actually, I am just kidding. If you like M.R. (Maximum Ride) than maybe you can check it out. I've gotten pretty good comments back from it. Though I am getting iffy about it. Well anyways, this is going to start off with the crash, then when she goes into her coma, we will enter the book. Oh yes. Fun. I am not going to get to far, actually, we aren't even going to make it to Pandamonium. It is going to be her morning. I might end the coma with the last part of the fifth book. You never know.**

**Well, here I go.**

Prologue ~ The Crash

**CPOV**

_A new car. A 2014 SRT8 green Dodge Challenger._

_Clary sat in the passenger's seat. Her mother, Jocelyn, sat in the driver's seat. It was a sunny Sunday in July, as it sometimes was in New York. Clary had gone with her mother for the wedding of her mother and Luke Garraway. _

_Clary liked Luke. He was always there when Clary really needed him. He was what people would call a family friend. Until he asked Clary's mom out on a date. Clary never minded. Actually, she had always hoped that the two of them would end up together. She would draw the two of them together, holding hands. Then she would laugh because she never thought they would actually get together._

_She was so surprised when they announced they were getting married. Even Simon had a look of shook when he found out. _

Simon. _A few months before, Simon had become pale. His had had begun to stand out against all the dark walls. Actually he stood out against everything dark. She didn't know why and could never place it. She tried asking him but he cut her off and then walked away._

_Clary was broken out of her thoughts when she heard her mother scream. She looked up just in time to see a car coming from the front, and another from her side. They clashed with her mother's car and Clary screamed out in pain as the door collided with her right leg and the front collided with her chest, keeping her stuck between the seat, the door, and the front. All air left her body and she tried to regain it. _

I am gonna die.

_The last thing she saw before going unconscious was gold eyes._

_Then everything was black, and she was lost in it, unable to get out._

**JPOV**

I helped Ms. Fairchild get the young redhead from the car with my _stele _and then helped get her to the Institute. I was carrying the girl while Jocelyn, a.k.a Ms. Fairchild, walked with a limp behind me. Even with the limp, it was easy to tell that Jocelyn had once been a Shadowhunter. She had grace, stealth, and speed. Plus the Runes covered her body, but they didn't cover her daughter. It got me thinking. Was Jocelyn an exile, like Hodge? Or was she simply hiding her daughter from the unreal?

It wasn't uncommon for a mother to want to hide her child. It was rare to succeed, but you could only do it with help. I looked back at the silent woman who was walking with me, looking for an answer. I didn't ask, she would tell. But I eventually wanted to know what the woman was hiding.

We finally made it to the Institute and I walked in. I called for my siblings and when they got to me, I saw Jocelyn's eyes fill with fear. She mumbled something along the lines of, "oh no. The Lightwoods." I looked her up and down curiously. So did my Lightwood siblings. Her small frame didn't say delicate. It said, "pick on me and you won't walk away unharmed." I laughed a bit on how different she was from her daughter. But, I wasn't attracted the mother-that would be weird- no, I was attracted to the small girl in my arms. I knew she was fighting death. It was clear, and all I wanted to do was hold her close. As close as possible.

_**Page Break**_

**CPOV**

I woke up in my bed that rested in our little two bedroomed house. It was as comfortable as always.

I hurried to get dressed, knowing my mom's friend, Luke, would be over soon. I was always excited to see him. Plus he was taking me to Pandamonium that night. I didn't want to be late. We still had to pick up Simon.

I walked into the living room, my leather satchel bouncing on my hip. Luke stood out the door, talking to my mom. He looked up when he heard me, and smiled. I smiled back, and the chuckled a bit at his crooked glasses.

"Let's go kiddo," he says as he ruffles my hair. I swat his hand away with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go." I grab my jacket on the way out. _Another day in paradise._

**Ta da. Clary forgot everything. Amnesia. Dang it. That sucks. Well anyways, review. **


End file.
